Heartbreaker
by chasenwilsonsmistress
Summary: Just how I envisioned a music video in which Puck performs a song called "Heartbreaker." Rated T for suggestive happenings.  I'm a new Gleek, so forgive me if I haven't gotten him just right.  And of course, I own nothing but my ideas about the song!


**A/N **: This isn't so much a story as it is me writing down a scene that I have in my head. It takes place early in season 1. Basically, it's about Puck singing a song by one of my favorite groups at the moment. It's called "Heartbreaker" and it's sung by one of the members of Celtic Thunder. You'll find the lyrics mostly fit the character quite well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song lyrics or Glee characters or anything related to the two! I just love them so much I had to combine them! Not for any sort of profit!

_They say that I'm a bad boy_

Puck is walking down the hall carrying a book in his hand, which he tosses aside. He is focused on what is straight ahead. He smirks a bit at calling himself a "bad boy" because he knows it's true.

_That I just can't help myself_

_That even though I know I should_

_I'm just too bad to be good_

He gives some random kid a slushie facial. He walks away, laughing.

_They call me a romancer,_

He is seen on a date with a MILF from his pool-cleaning business. The two are seated at a table in Breadstix.

_A chancer, a gigolo_

He is in the middle of making out with a girl on a bed. They are still fully clothed, for the purposes of keeping it true to the show only.

_Who'll always have an alibi_

_Who'll kiss the girls and make them cry_

In Glee rehearsal, he kisses Mercedes. Santana gets pissed, though she doesn't cry as the song calls for.

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant to break your heart in two_

_I'm sorry if I hurt you_

_I'm sorry, but it's what I seem to do_

Puck puts his hand up in front of him in a defensive position, trying to look innocent. He is seen backing away from Mercedes to confront Santana. He does his best to look sincere as he sings the apology, though she can see right through that. He shrugs at the last line.

_They call me a heartbreaker_

_Nothing, but a heartbreaker_

He turns to the camera and sings these lines dead on.

_They say I'm the dark destroyer_

Puck is in all black now. He runs a hand through his mohawk.

_That I just can't get enough_

_Of girls hanging on a string_

Girls, mostly Cheerios, are tied on a string. They are being reeled in by Puck whether they like it or not. They may either gaze at him dreamily and allow him to pull them along, or they may look at him disgustedly and essentially challenge him to a game of tug-of-war.

_That I'm only after one thing_

_That I'm filled with desire_

Flashback to the day he knocked Quinn up. They're on the bed and he pauses to wink at the camera.

_A liar, a Romeo_

_Like a bee in a honey comb_

_Welcome to the pleasure dome!_

He is kneeling on a bed in front of Brittany. His arms are outstretched as he looks down at her. I'll let you guess what he was about to have her do.

[Cello Solo]

Starting at the solo, the film is shot from the stage in the auditorium. Puck goes over to the cellist. He eyes her up. _Why haven't I gotten me a piece of that_, he thinks. He basically hovers around her, making it very hard for her to concentrate.

_I just can't live without it_

_The thrill of a woman's touch_

He heads back to the center of the stage. He thrusts his left hand upwards to emphasize "touch."

_It's written in the stars above_

He lifts his head to look up at the stage lights.

_I'm just addicted to love_

_But they all want to tame me_

_To chain me and tie me down_

He gazes out into the empty seats, looking at nothing in particular. He stretches out his arms as though they were actually being chained down.

_Don't they know I was born to be_

_Footloose and fancy-free_

He does a spin to emphasize "footloose."

…

_They call me a heartbreaker_

_Nothing but a heartbeaker_

He gives us one last shot of his typical "badass" look, then tilts his head down as all the lights go out.

End scene.


End file.
